Splitter
:This article is on the villain from ''Dinotrux; for the villain from Dinotrux Supercharged, see Split.'' Splitter is a male Sawmetrodon from the Dinotrux series, serving as one of the main antagonists beginning in season three. History Splitter first appeared cutting down a forest inhabited by a group of Rotillian Reptools, one of whom-Hudnut-had heard of Ty Rux and his friends and sought them out for help in dealing with Splitter. Initially they tried to reason with Splitter and direct him to a forest that he could cut down without harming anyone, but Splitter expressed no interest and attacked. Realizing that they had to stop him but were hard-pressed to deal with his saws, the Trux and tools sought a way to jam them, and eventually succeeded after Revvit and Hudnut sneaked into Splitter's chassis and strategically placed a bolt. Left with no way to attack, Splitter fled but soon unjammed his blades and was left with a vendetta against Ty, much to the pleasure of D-Structs. D-Structs eventually sought Splitter out and formed an alliance with him, Blayde, and Pounder to trap Ty's allies so that they could rule the region unopposed. They succeeded in trapping most of the group inside a mountain filled with magnetic ore, but due to Ty and Revvit's absence were forced to keep a watch for them. Blayde and Splitter did so, bickering with each other and later suffering defeat at Ty's hands, though he was eventually trapped with the others. However, the Trux managed to escape and construct magnetic transports with which they broke through the villains and managed to escape, leaving Splitter and his allies temporarily trapped. Splitter and the others eventually escaped, though he and Pounder were inexplicably absent during a subsequent attack by D-Structs and Blayde on the Trux Garage. All four would later be swarmed by Gearwigs in a cave, which inspired them to lure Ty's group into that cave and trap them; they would succeed, but due to the efforts of the Reptool Click-Clack the Trux escaped and then drove the swarm into D-Structs' cave. Splitter and company would later ambush their enemies near an abyss, only to be driven off after the Cementasaurs Crunk and Chunk came to their aid, which allowed the Reptools to jam Splitter's blades again. A subsequent attack on the group on a bridge they had constructed was likewise thwarted as Ty's group fought as a team, rather than individuals. Personality For unknown reasons, Splitter appears to be willfully malicious, refusing to halt action that would harm innocent Reptools and even going after the tools directly after Ty and the others interferred in his efforts. Like other antagonists he seems to be quite self-centered, caring only for his own needs and not the concerns of others; this occasionally leads him to clash with his allies, most notably Blayde. Abilities Like all Sawmetrodons, Splitter possesses three large saws, one running along his back and two emerging from his sides, which he typically uses to cut down trees. These can be jammed if a part is inserted in the right place within Splitter, or if the blades become stuck in rock. Trivia *In group clashes between D-Structs' allies and Ty's friends, Splitter has typically battled with Ton-Ton; this is the only pairing that does not feature two Trux of the same species or opponents who have developed a personal antagonism. Category:MalesCategory:Dinotrux charactersCategory:RobotsCategory:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists